


Double Vision

by zebraljb



Series: Kink of the Week [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Missions, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Kingsman agents who are out of commission due to injury must step in and assist at HQ as they recover.  Eggsy twisted his ankle on a mission and will be in the next agent's ear as they finish the mission he started...but he won't be helping just any old agent.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kink of the Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527542
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDreams/gifts).

> Dedicated to [SarahDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDreams), who helped me figure out where exactly I wanted to go with 'role reversal.' Thank you for your kind words and for being my friend!!
> 
> Kink of the Week - role reversal, although it wasn't exactly kinky in this

“Do ye need me to help ye, lad?” Merlin asks, leaning in the doorway of the bath and frowning.

“No,” Eggsy grumbles. “Been getting in and out the shower by m’self for years now, can handle it.”

“Not with…”

“Just…don’t,” Eggsy interrupts, holding up a hand. “Okay? Don’t.”

“Why don’t I go downstairs and get breakfast together.”

“Sounds great. Sounds wonderful. You do that.” Eggsy sits on the toilet and removes his pajama bottoms.

“I will,” Merlin says with a stony expression on his face.

Eggsy sighs once he’s alone in the bath, burying his face in his hands. He’d been injured on his last mission, severely twisting his ankle after a bad landing. He’d miscalculated the distance from the roof to the ground, a roof that he wasn’t supposed to be on in the first place. Once it was confirmed that Eggsy wasn’t horribly injured Merlin was completely furious. Now here Eggsy is, on crutches with a wrapped ankle and an angry boyfriend.

He finishes stripping down and hops to the shower on one foot. A plastic chair sits inside with the handheld shower head hanging down where he can reach it. He stumbles at the last minute and tumbles into the chair, almost knocking it and himself onto the ground. “Fucking piece of shit!” Eggsy shouts, although the chair didn’t do anything wrong.

He manages to get himself basically clean and then tries to figure out how he’s going to get all the shampoo out with one hand. He’s trying to keep the suds from dripping into his eyes when a hand reaches in and grabs the hose and shower head from him. “Lean your head back, lad,” Merlin says gently, his earlier irritation long gone.

Eggsy sighs and does as he’s told, working his fingers through his hair as Merlin maneuvers the water. Once he’s done he nods and Merlin turns everything off. He silently hands Eggsy a towel and organizes the mat on the floor so Eggsy can get to his feet. He dries his hair first, hands the towel back, then slowly stands. “Sorry,” he mutters once he’s at least upright. “Didn’t mean to sound like such a ungrateful prick.”

“It’s all right.”

“NO, it ain’t. You ain’t done anything wrong.”

“Well, I am also sorry. I should nae have yelled at ye the way I did. I was just so worried when I saw you hit the ground. I try to remain impartial during your missions, but when ye are hurt…” Merlin takes Eggsy’s damp head in his hands and kisses his forehead. “If anything happened to ye, I could nae live with myself.”

“I understand, babe. Can’t imagine what it’s like for you sitting there and watching us go out in the field,” Eggsy says.

Merlin helps to towel him off. “If ye dinnae wish to go out today, I’m sure Arthur can speak with ye over your glasses.”

“Nah, I need the fresh air. Plus it will be nice to get back to HQ. I hate being out on medical leave,” Eggsy grumbles. 

“Perhaps after ye have your meeting with Harry, ye could come spend the day with me in my office?” Merlin suggests.

“YES, Hamish!” Eggsy pulls him down for a kiss, since he can’t go up on tiptoe like he usually does.

“Good morning, Galahad.” Harry’s eyebrows raise into his hair. “You’re looking…comfortable.”

“Oi, shut it, Harry.” Eggsy hobbles through Harry’s office to the sofa, Merlin immediately pulling an ottoman over so Eggsy can prop up his foot. “Thanks, babe.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Ain’t like I can get oxfords or brogues over this bandage, and I wasn’t gonna wear my suit without the shoes.”

“At least I’ve taught you SOMETHING.” Harry stares as Merlin bustles around his office. He makes a pot of tea, pours for each of them, and brings Eggsy his cup. He then sits at Harry’s desk, smiling pleasantly at him. “Did Hamish get into your pain medication?”

“Nah, he’s just the sexiest nurse ever,” Eggsy says with a saucy wink. Merlin gives him a look but his ears turn pink.

“Now, if we can get this meeting underway,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. He taps a few keys on his computer and brings something up on his wall monitor.

“Wait…meeting? I thought I was just giving a report on my mission, since I was pretty much too fucked up with pain to do it the other day,” Eggsy says.

“I also thought this was regarding Galahad’s mission,” Merlin says.

“It is. Unfortunately we have some unfinished business,” Harry tells them.

“But I blew up the building…brought Tarrington in,” Eggsy insists.

“You did. Robert Tarrington.” Harry types again. “This is his brother, Richard.”

“Fuck me, could be his twin,” Eggsy says, stunned. He stares at the attractive young man on the screen, the splitting image of his brother. The Tarrington men are tall and thin, in their early forties, with sandy blond hair and grey eyes.

“He almost is…there are only fourteen months between them. We thought Robert was the brains of the operation, but he wasn’t. He was the drive, the action. Richard is the one who came up with the plan, and it’s his brain that we need to steal.”

“I beg your pardon?” Eggsy asks. “I ain’t digging out no one’s brain, Harry.”

“First of all, in case you’ve forgotten, you have a severely injured ankle. You’re not going anywhere,” Harry says.

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Merlin demands. “I studied two generations of his family tree, just so we’d know who was involved with the family business.”

“Yes, you knew about his brother, the professor with degrees from Oxford, Yale, and Harvard,” Harry says. “This new intel about him being the actual mastermind only came into the light after we went through the evidence Eggsy procured for us. Your staff figured it out while you were home with him the last few days.”

Eggsy sighs and glances at his boyfriend, who looks completely crestfallen. “Sorry,” he mutters.

“Eggsy, you had no way of…”

“Not about that. He’s pissed off cuz he wasn’t there to figure all this out.” Eggsy motions to Merlin. “Ain’t ya?”

“Lad, it was nae your fault. Ye dinnae TRY to hurt yourself, although I wonder if ye tried very hard NOT to.”

“Oi, ya think I LIKE hobbling around on these stupid sticks, depending on ya to do everything but wipe my arse?” Eggsy shoots back. “Can’t even do my fucking job, can I?”

“That will be quite enough,” Harry says calmly, but there’s an authoritative layer to his voice that has them both settling back in their chairs. “In case you’ve forgotten, Galahad, things have changed around here. Agents who cannot be in the field are still required to help out at HQ in some way, shape or form. You are fresh from this mission with the Tarringtons, so you will be in the ear of the agent.” 

“Really?” Eggsy gasps. He’s only been injured twice since Harry’s ascension to the position of Arthur, and those times he was injured so badly that he couldn’t do anything but lie in Medical and watch telly.

“Yes.”

“I dinnae know about this, Arthur,” Merlin says, standing up. “While Galahad is an excellent agent with a vast amount of knowledge regarding the Tarrington criminal empire, I dinnae feel…”

“You are correct, Merlin. Galahad is the only person who’s been on the inside, and we need his eyes and brain helping the agent find his way into the main office at their headquarters. As you know, the security around their technology is quite tight, which is why we didn’t ask him to do anything with it on his mission.”

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy mutters. “All that computer stuff is HIS specialty, not mine. Even with him in my ear I couldn’t have gotten into all that.”

“Exactly. It needs hands-on experience…which is why Merlin will go into the field and you will be in his ear.” 

Merlin flops back down into his chair as they both stare at their boss. “Are you taking the piss, Harry?” Eggsy asks quietly.

“I am not. Merlin is the most tech savvy person Kingsman’s ever seen.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Merlin says. “Even though I am fully aware of it, it’s always nice to hear ye say it.”

“No,” Eggsy says.

“Eggsy, you must agree…”

“Yeah, yeah, Merlin’s fucking brilliant, ain’t never gonna deny that.” Eggsy’s knee bounces in frustration. “But no. He ain’t going in the field. No way.”

“This is quite amusing,” Harry says with a grin. “You speak as if you have a say in the matter.”

“You can’t do this. Can’t send yer best mate into the field, where he ain’t been in like, years.”

“I’m nae sure if ye remember, lad, but I was the one flying the fucking plane to Valentine’s bunker.”

“That was different, babe,” Eggsy insists. “We were, like, saving the world and all that. We didn’t have time to think, we just…” Eggsy waves a hand in the air. “Harry…Arthur…please tell me yer joking.”

“I am not. Merlin is the best person we can send into the field for this. He will be able to work his way through the security to get to Tarrington’s office, and then he can download his software and plant a virus.”

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Eggsy snarls, falling back into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He’s tired, he’s due for pain medication, and Harry is talking about sending the love of his fucking life into the lair of a madman.

“It is beginning to sound, Galahad, like ye dinnae trust me to know what I’m doing in the field.”

“Maybe I don’t,” Eggsy says with an arrogant shrug. “Maybe times have changed a bit since you was in the field for training. TRAINING, might I remind you.” He clambers to his feet and steadies himself on his crutches. “I’ll be in my office. When ya actually NEED me and my opinion, ya know where to find me.”

“I don’t believe I’ve dismissed you, Galahad,” Harry says quietly. “And I will NOT be dismissing you while you’re mid-strop.”

“I ain’t in a strop!” Eggsy yells, then clears his throat. “I’m just a bit upset that neither of you seem to think this is a bad idea,” he says in a quieter voice.

Merlin slowly gets up and walks over to stand in front of him. His lips are tightly pressed together and his hazel eyes are stormy. “I would like for ye to tell me why it is such a bad idea. Do ye have so little faith in me and my abilities? Do ye think that just because YOU cannae ever be careful, that I won’t?”

“No, that ain’t it at all. I have a shit ton of faith in you and your abilities. I know yer gonna be careful.” Eggsy waves his crutch around. “But I also know how easy it is for an agent to get hurt…or maimed for life…or killed.” He points the crutch at Harry. “And maybe I’m fucking petrified that I could lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Ever fucking think about that?” He stabs the crutch back to the ground and stares at his feet, chin wobbling as he attempts to hold back his tears.

“Oh, my dear boy,” he hears Harry whisper.

A strong finger lifts his chin. “My sweet lad…I will do everything in my power to come back unhurt, unmaimed, and quite alive.” Merlin breaks one of his own ironclad rules and kisses Eggsy on Kingsman property. “And I love ye for worrying so much.”

“Like I can fucking help it.” Eggsy sniffs and glares at Harry. “If he dies, I am going to make your life hell.”

“I am aware,” Harry says with a sigh.

The next morning Eggsy finds himself back at HQ, sitting in Merlin’s office as he and Harry discuss the last minute things that always seemed to come up with missions. But this time everything is out of order…his world is completely off its axis and he’s petrified. Not only is he helping to run a mission for the first time in his life, but the agent in his hands is none other than his boyfriend. Merlin IS brilliant, and he’s talked Eggsy out of sticky situations more times than he can count. But this is different. Eggsy will have to sit and watch, be completely out of control. He can guide him through a few things but otherwise it is completely out of his hands. 

“Well, then, that seems to be everything.” Harry stands. “Wheels up in an hour, Merlin. Best of luck, see you in a few days.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Merlin nods and shakes Harry’s hand. 

“Be careful.” Harry pulls him in for a hug. 

“Of course. Do ye really think I would leave Kingsman in your hands alone?” Merlin says with a grin.

“I would hope not.” Harry looks at Eggsy. “Please come to my office when you’re finished here, Galahad.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

Merlin waits for Harry to leave the room then comes to sit next to Eggsy on the sofa. “I trust ye,” he says immediately. “I know ye will find the quickest way for me to get in, and once I’m in I will be doing what I do best. And then ye simply need to get me out.”

“Right.” Eggsy blinks hard. “When was the last time I told ya I loved you, Hamish?”

“This morning in bed. And then when I was brushing my teeth. And then when I helped ye dress. And on the train.”

“Yeah yeah. I know. But I wanted to make sure you believed me. Can’t live without you, Merlin. Still not sure how I got this far in my life without you.”

“I love ye as well, Eggsy. Ye make my life complete, and I will nae be leaving ye here to move on without me.” Merlin kisses his nose. “I ask one thing of ye…when ye are in charge of a mission, ye must think with your brains and nae your heart. I know that is difficult for ye, ye are run by emotions. But ye must do your level best to…”

“Yeah, Merlin, I get it.” Merlin opens his arms and Eggsy snuggles close. “This should be easy, I mean, routine, yeah? I know how ta get ya in, and then Merlin does his magic.”

“Aye. And then I return to my beautiful Galahad, who better not overdo it with his foot.” Merlin gives him a stern look.

“Yes, Merlin.”

Merlin snogs him quite thoroughly before standing and helping Eggsy to his feet. “Remember. Textbook. In. Out. Done.”

“In, out, done,” Eggsy echoes.

Merlin kisses him again before they leave the office, and he heads toward the hangar while Eggsy goes off to Harry. “Sorry about yesterday,” Eggsy mumbles as soon as he’s settled on Harry’s sofa. “Mouthed off at ya, and it wasn’t right. Not as Galahad to Arthur, or me to you. Was just shocked…worried.”

“I understand, Eggsy. Remember, I send my close friends off to possibly meet their deaths on a daily basis,” Harry says with a sad smile. “Now, you’ll need to get ready and on comms as soon as Merlin’s in the air. Where are you most comfortable?”

“Can…can I do it here? With you?” Eggsy asks almost shyly. “Know I should probably be with Merlin’s staff, but I’m…I’m afraid I’ll fuck something up, and I’d rather do it with you than with them.”

“Of course,” Harry says. “Let me just speak with Morgana and let her know.” He picks up his phone and dials down to the missions center. Eggsy gets up and maneuvers himself to the desk, knowing it will be easier to access the computers from there. Morgana gets things online, Harry gives some final directions, and suddenly there are four views up on the large monitor on Harry’s wall.

“Report, Merlin,” Eggsy says, grinning at Harry.

“I dinnae know that I like this authoritative tone of yours, Galahad,” Merlin says sternly. Eggsy opens the feed from the jet and sees Merlin sitting at a table with his computer. “I believe it would be wise for ye to remember that this is nae going to be a regular occurrence.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says, and even Harry has to smile.

They get serious and go over the mission once more, Eggsy walking Merlin through the plans for Tarrington headquarters, pointing out a few things he’d discovered that weren’t on the building plans. “I will report when I’m on site,” Merlin says finally.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry says. He leans forward and hits a button on his computer. “The line is now private,” he informs Eggsy.

“Be careful, Hamish,” Eggsy whispers. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Eggsy,” Merlin says, and terminates the connection.

“Eggsy, I’m home!” Eggsy hears the front door close but doesn’t answer. He stabs his spoon into his ice cream and fiercely licks it clean, glaring in the general direction of the front door. “Hello, beloved.” Merlin leans in the entry of the living room, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling fondly. “Ye are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Only been thirty-six hours, Merlin. Ain’t like I changed all that much.” Eggsy scoops a huge bite of chocolate ice cream and sucks it from the spoon. 

“How’s your ankle?”

“Been better,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

“Do ye need ice?”

Eggsy whips his quilt away to show a ice pack securely wrapped around his ankle. “Got it covered.”

“I see.” Merlin waits for a moment but Eggsy simply turns back to his television show. “Well, I guess I will go get changed.”

“Okay. Had Chinese takeaway…it’s in the fridge if you want some.”

“Thank you.” Merlin heads for the stairs. A few seconds later he comes back. “Eggsy, would this unattractive childish strop have ANYTHING to do with my mission?”

“Isn’t a strop,” Eggsy snarls. He digs into his ice cream, pushes the spoon down, and it flings out of the carton and onto the floor. “Fuck.”

Merlin picks it up, studies it, and then looks at Eggsy. “I thought perhaps ye would be happy to have me home in one piece, after the way ye acted prior to the mission,” he says quietly.

“Of course I’m happy yer home safe,” Eggsy says. He jams the lid back on the ice cream. “Wasn’t much of a mission, though, was it? I barely had to do anything!”

“Would ye have preferred that I go bouncing off rooftops and walls? Trust me when I tell ye watching that is NO picnic,” Merlin says angrily.

“My one chance to be in charge of ya, in front of Arthur, no less, and you had to go an dart the bloke as soon as ya got in his office!” Eggsy yells. Merlin blinks at him. “I just…I wanted to impress him.”

Merlin takes the carton and the spoon and heads off to the kitchen. When he returns to the living room he kneels by Eggsy’s legs. “Ye were quite impressive. Ye told me what I needed to know before I realized I needed to know it.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not.” Merlin leans in and kisses him, smacking his lips and smiling. “Mmm. Chocolate.”

“Did I really help ya?” Eggsy asks timidly.

“Aye.” Merlin tilts his head to study Eggsy. “I dinnae realize ye had this yearning to be in charge of me.”

“Not like, all the time or nothing, but ain’t gonna lie, I was looking forward to it. Yer always in charge, and I’m fine with it. Yer older than me, more experienced, smarter.”

Merlin leans in to kiss him again and this time Eggsy actually kisses back. “Ye could be in charge now,” Merlin says. He removes the quilt and maneuvers things a bit until both Eggsy’s feet are on the floor on either side of Merlin’s legs. “Tell me what to do?” He slides his hands up Eggsy’s thighs, thumbs gently brushing over his crotch.

“Ohhhhhkay,” Eggsy says, sucking in a breath. “You could keep doing that…touching me.”

“Like this?” Merlin strokes the outline of Eggsy’s hardening cock with just his thumbs.

“Yeah, like that…like over the head a bit.” Eggsy reaches up to caress the top of Merlin’s bald head. “Yeah…oh yeah…”

“And now what would ye like me to do?”

“Touch me,” Eggsy commands.

“Careful,” Merlin says as he slowly wiggles Eggsy’s pajama bottoms down below his knees. “Aye, that is a lovely sight.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s cock in one of his large hands, simply letting it rest against his palm as it grows.

“Oh, fuck yeah it is,” Eggsy sighs. He loves Merlin’s hands. “Touch me, Merlin.”

“Gladly.” Merlin firmly strokes him, thumb occasionally sliding over the head.

“Oh, fuck yeah, don’t stop,” Eggsy orders. He watches his dick slide in and out of Merlin’s hand, such a turn-on but not enough. “Suck me. I want to be in your mouth.”

“I thought ye would never ask,” Merlin says with a sly grin. He dips his head and takes Eggsy almost all the way in.

“Fuck FUCK!” Eggsy shouts, both hands on the back of Merlin’s head. “That’s it…just like that. Oh FUCK, babe!”

Merlin moans around him, long fingers fondling his balls as his tongue swirls and flickers up and down his cock. “Is this what ye wanted?” Merlin whispers once he comes up for air.

“Fuck yeah…don’t stop until I’m coming down your throat,” Eggsy whispers hoarsely.

“Your wish is my command, sir.” Merlin gets back to work and Eggsy is soon thrusting up into his talented mouth.

“I’m close…oh, babe, I’m so close…please…” Eggsy whines. Merlin dips just the tip of his tongue onto the slit of his cock and Eggsy comes with a scream. Merlin’s gagging around him but doesn’t pull away, just simply waits for Eggsy to release his head. “Bloody hell,” Eggsy pants.

Merlin gives a very tiny kiss to the tip of Eggsy’s cock before getting his trousers back up. “Better now?” He murmurs, coming up to sit with Eggsy and cuddle him close.

“Sorry I was a twat,” Eggsy mutters into Merlin’s shoulder. “Still feel out of place at Kingsman sometimes, wanted everyone to know I’m more than just an idiot who can bounce off buildings.”

“Eggsy, no one thinks that about ye,” Merlin says sternly. “And if anyone says or acts like they do, I wish for ye to report it to Harry immediately. Is that clear?”

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy says, surprised at Merlin’s anger.

“Ye helped save the world. Ye saved me the moment ye said ye wanted me for your own. Yes, when ye are bouncing off buildings ye are quite the idiot, but Kingsman is lucky to have ye.”

“I love you,” Eggsy whispers and is rewarded with a kiss. “Think maybe we can do this again, let me be in charge?”

“I only let ye THINK ye are in charge,” Merlin says with a wink. “But yes, we can.”

“Aces.” 

“Can I get my Chinese food now?”

“Yes, I suppose you’ve earned it,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated sigh.

“Brat.” Merlin kisses his forehead and heads for the kitchen.


End file.
